Beyond the Sea
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: And so long as happiness is right beside him, he'll never need to go beyond the sea. Luigi x Daisy. Songfic


**Hey, guys. Mr. Wang here bringing you yet another L/D oneshot. I apologize for the lack of progress on my part. I haven't really been writing for this section a lot, or at least not since December '09. I'm sure many of you who read my works read "Snowflakes". The oneshot went surprisingly well, and I'm surprised at how many people actually loved it. But with all this writing oneshots and other stories, my other stories like "Tango Tanglers" is a bit in a rut. There is no way I'm giving up that story though. I'm working as hard as I can to try and bring you some more good reads. I think, that if I can see to the ending of it, it could easily be my best story. But enough about that. This is a new oneshot that I wrote in one sitting (I often write oneshots because I have major consistency issues, as many of you know for my multi-chaptered fics...). Because this was made in one sitting, this might not be as good a quality as my other stories, but maybe I'm just a little paranoid. This one in particular is a songfic, and I haven't written one of those since my second story, but that one sucks compared to my current standards. The song is of the same title, _"Beyond the Sea_," by Bobby Darin, recorded about fifty years ago. Lyrics will be in **_italics_**.**** These lyrics are implied to be Luigi's thoughts in this particular story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Luigi sat on the docks of the harbor, watching the sunsets and flowing waters of the sea. His legs were hanging off the edge of the pier, swaying back and forth. Ships and boats left and docked as they drifted, almost looking like they were gliding across nothingness. The occasional blare from a horn or siren of a passing ship echoed in the air, but other than that, peaceful and quiet. The brilliant pastels and watercolors of orange, yellow, red, and others reflecting across the clear and swaying waters. It was truly a site to behold. Yet something was sorely lacking. Something that could've made this moment perfect.

_Somewhere... beyond the sea..._

_Somewhere... waiting for me..._

Across the vast seas that were laid before Luigi, across the long distances and gentle waves, was Sarasaland. And there, was none other than the love of his life. Daisy. The princess had to go on some royal business or other, and she said she probably wasn't going to be back for a while. For a couple years, actually. But she promised, as soon as she could, Daisy would come back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and she and Luigi would be together again. The thought warmed Luigi.

But the actual lack of her presence made the winds chill slightly ever more.

* * *

Daisy was walking along a beautiful beach on the coast of Sarasaland. The warm beads of sand brought back some memories, and even a laugh or two, as she reminisced on better times. But when she looked behind her, and while the sight of Sarasaland Castle would be a beautiful and architectural marvel, the sight gave off the same expression to Daisy if she were looking straight at Bowser's castle, lava and all. She had been forced to accompany her father during the turmoil and crisis her country was undergoing. Some natural disasters and economic issues caused by said disasters were the problems. But even though Daisy was still an influential and supportive figure of her country, she was still kept in the dark a bit on the nature of her stay here. Over time, learning the plight of her people and the nature of her father's actions, she comes to think she's merely here as a spokeperson to the royal family. To her father, she was just a link between him and the people of Sarasaland, considering her better standing and relations with the common folk. Still, Daisy knew that she had to stay for the good of her people, and she wasn't about to abandon them in their time of need, but that didn't mean she exactly liked it. Already, she stayed at Sarasaland for about six monthes, away from Peach, Mario, and all of the Mushroom Kingdom. But most of all, Luigi. They were in a high of their relationship, and the last time they met, was at a harbor.

_My lover stands... on golden sands..._

_And watches the ships that go sailing...  
_

The green plumber had tried taking up sailing before, and did so with Daisy alongside him. He even went as far as buying a boat, and sailing across the lakes, seas, and all the wonderous beauties that they held, waiting to be explored. Luigi enjoyed the company and the views of the waters, but the poor fellow became seasick every so often. The thought made Daisy laugh, though it was odd to make such a simple gesture and not to have someone else backing the laugh, say from Luigi. Some people only laugh, merely because someone else is laughin. The boats that sailed across the harbor, docking and exiting the Sarasaland ports could be seen off in the distance, reminding her of those final goodbyes and the better times off at sea. And whenever she saw a ship sailing across the sunset waters on the coast of her home country, it reminded her of some of the best of times. She'll go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Even if she had to try and swim there herself. But for now, she watched the boats sail along the coasts. She strode along the golden sands, looking off in the piers. And beyond the sea, towards the Mushroom Kingdom, remembering the likeness of she and her lover's last moments.

_Somewhere... beyond the sea... _

_She's there... watching for me...

* * *

_The day was getting late, and the colorful strokes in the sky were getting darker. The sun was soon to be fully set, and Luigi still pondered at the pier near Delfino Plaza. There were many days that Luigi went off at the pier, as if waiting for the day Daisy might come back, or he just went there to recollect his thoughts. The sounds of the waves and the gentle breeze whistling in the air helped him think a bit more. But this particular night was different. The weather just right. The cool breeze and colors in the sky. The boats off in the distance. Even the scent that hung in the air, that reeked of saltwater and seafood from nearby restaurant were present. It was almost exactly like the day he and Daisy went off sailing before she had to leave. Even though he nearly threw up over the edge of his boat, the day was one of the funnest experiences in his life. Luigi's brows furrowed. To think that he'd be somewhat getting used to the fact Daisy was gone, but he was just hurting himself more by coming by the pier over and over_. _But the two made some sort of implied promise that they'd go to the coasts and beaches, looking beyond the seas that separated them. His eyes wandering, the emerald plumber's eyes fell upon the sailboat that he had been venturing on before Daisy left. He never quite felt up to manning the wheel of it again, mostly because of Daisy's absence; both because it wasn't the same, plus Daisy was the one who talked him into boarding his own boat when he worried about seasickness. But looking at his boat again, Luigi's brain somehow crept up the craziest idea.

_If I could fly like birds on high..._

_Then straight to her arms... I'd go sailing..._

Luigi smiled, more than he had since Daisy left. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Luigi took a phone from his pocket, and called Mario, Peach, and any other of his friends. When they replied, Luigi told them that he would be away from the Mushroom Kingdom for a while. Maybe for a long time. It depends. Maybe he'd never come back. At first, puzzled voices and confused stammering were on the other line, but after some explanation, his friends were accepting, and encouraging even. Even though it seemed strange to say farewell over the phone, heartfelt conversations and goodbyes were given to Luigi, completely understanding. After saying the final goodbyes, the green clad plumber ventured towards his boat. Boarding the starboard side for the first time since Daisy left. Looking through the cabins, Luigi pulled out an old white maritime captain's cap. Replacing his usual green hat with the new captain's cap, Luigi manned the wheel at the top deck, preparing for his maiden voyage. A massive sail draped down the mast, a familiar green L stamped on one side, and an orange daisy on the other. After starting the motors and engines, the U.S.S. Daisy was ready coast across the waters.

_It's far, beyond the stars..._

_It's near, beyond the moon..._

_I know beyond a doubt..._

_My heart will lead me there soon..._

The boat rumbled, and soon took off harbor, and into open water. The sensation of being on a boat after all this time was ingivorating. Luigi thought he almost lost his "sea-sense" as he likes to call it. The feel of the cool wind breezing through, the waters reflecting the stars above them... it was all so great. Luigi started laughing for now apparent reason. He felt alive again. And best of all, he'll one day be back with Daisy again, and he has a feeling he won't need to sail again.

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_And never again, I'll go sailing...

* * *

_It's been about three days since Luigi ventured from Delfino Pier. Things could have been better, and it wasn't exactly practical to cross a sea in just a sailboat all by your lonesome. It was already the afternoon, and the seasickness rode in every once in a while. He was also starving, and he ran out of food recently. He also didn't sleep. If he left the boat overnight, who knows what might happen. Some bags developed below his eyes, but he didn't exactly have a mirror to notice, nor did would he really care. Overall, Luigi never felt this exhausted or tired since the mansion incident, but that was just one night. At least he didn't have to deal with ghosts. If anything, all Luigi had to worry about was the boat capsizing in a strong wave, or maybe a giant cheep cheep, but the odds of that happening were slim as is. But the thing that held Luigi together as he navigated the boat was Daisy. Gasoline and motors kept the boat running. The princess was the thing that kept its captain running.

_I know beyond a doubt..._

_My heart will lead there soon..._

_We'll meet, I'll know we'll meet, beyond the shore..._

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_And never again, I'll go sailing..._

Soon, hours passed, and the sunset was dawning its beautiful rays across the skies and reflected in the water, like an art piece. Luigi could see the coast of Sarasaland off in the distance. The castle stood high and proud. The Sarasaland cheep cheeps were flying in and out of the waters, not like the old ones in the Mushroom Kingdom that often pestered Mario and Luigi in their travels, but these ones seemed rather content, and if Luigi was crazy (which he probably was close to with the lack of sleep) he'd say they were welcoming him. After a long trip, Luigi felt accomplished. Seeing the winds pushing the boat forward, Luigi took hands off the wheel and grabbed a spyglass from a nearby chest and looked through the lense. Off in the distance, he saw a familiar stretch of golden sands. As he observed the beach, a lone figure could be made out. The plumber gasped. Focusing the lense more, he saw _her_ face. She saw the ship, and no doubt recognized the symbol printed on the sail. The princess was both surprised and she was jumping up and down in joy. Smiling, Luigi put down the spyglass and continued manning the helm. After the rough rides at sea, he knew that he wasn't going to be sailing any time soon. No, he was staying here. In Sarasaland. Maybe he and Daisy could go back to the Mushroom Kingdom in a matter of days. Maybe they wouldn't arrive in years, depending on what's going on in the country. Or maybe Daisy had to stay there for good. But no matter what, he was staying there, not to leave her side. Luigi's not about to sail all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He'll stay in Sarasaland. He and Daisy will meet beyond the shore. They'll kiss just as before. Happy again, along the sea. The journey soured his view on sailing, and he doens't exactly want to try it out again any time soon. Because now, everything he needs is now beside him, on the land. And so long as happiness is right beside him, he'll never need to go beyond the sea.


End file.
